


Push and pull (the way we work)

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes a lot of noise in bed. He gasps and curses, and he tells Stiles he'll kill him if he doesn't stop teasing, tells him that he better do something right now, or he'll get bored and leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and pull (the way we work)

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles rims Derek. That's it.

Derek makes a lot of noise in bed. He gasps and curses, and he tells Stiles he'll kill him if he doesn't stop teasing, tells him that he better do something right now, or he'll get bored and leave.

Stiles doesn't believe him, because it's the same bark no bite as when he'd threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth; all words of a kid who's trying to learn to be threatening and rough and tough. (But still behaves like he's five and snarks with Stiles because he can't not.)

He makes these sounds that warm Stiles up, these little sob-like ones that make Stiles smile against his asscheeks, pleased to be Derek's undoing because this is them; this is push and pull and Stiles driving Derek up the wall in all the ways he can.

Stiles puts his mouth on Derek's hole, fuzzy cheeks parted by his big hands (the skin under his fingers going red with the pressure, as if absorbing Stiles' touch, it's intoxicating), he rubs his lips there, and Derek pushes back hard, like his whole body is telling him 'yes, I want you right there', and Stiles complies. 

He licks there in little circles, and he probes, and he tests the resistance, does some mental calculations, thinks about when was the last time he fucked Derek (and then he grips Derek's ass tighter at the memory of them on Derek's bed, of Derek taking it so good, little punched out sounds coming out of him as Stiles held his hips and bit his shoulder and pushed him against the covers). 

He gets distracted and Derek's hand finds his head, pushes him down because he isn't shy about this, anymore.   
And Stiles goes, not because he can't resist but because his best retaliation against Derek is making him writhe, making him moan and tremble and sweat until he comes untouched, rubbing against his stomach and the sheets.

Eating him out with dilligence, all enthusiastic laps of his tongue, the flat of it going over his hole again and again, coating it in saliva until he doesn't dry off as easy, getting the tip inside to hear Derek mutter 'fuckfuckfuck' as his hips stutter and his muscles spasm under Stiles' hand.

Stiles is a little shit in bed, too. But that works.

When Derek comes and Stiles rubs himself off between his thighs, covers Derek in his thick scent, it works.

They work. They always work.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
